1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, for simplifying a semiconductor fabricating process by changing such a process of removing a step of forming a vapor deposited poly oxide film by depositing a vapor deposited nitride film instead of a poly oxide film.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A conventional method of fabricating a semiconductor includes the steps of forming a gate, creating an oxide film for protecting the gate, carrying out a Lightly Doped Drain (hereinafter called as LDD) ion implantation step, vapor depositing a cap oxide film and a nitride film, forming a side wall by etching the oxide film and nitride film, and forming the semiconductor device by implanting source/drain impurities therein. Later processes include the steps of carrying out dry etching and HF cleaning to remove the oxide film from a substrate, forming silicide by vapor depositing Ti or Co and carrying out heat treatment, and vapor depositing an insulating film to form a contact line.
The method of fabricating the related art semiconductor device has problems such as a contact margin becoming smaller as the integration of semiconductor device technology progresses, generating a contact spike in a trench insulating film developing a shortage owing to a reduced design margin, as well as many other problems.